Till Death
by iamberry
Summary: Having moved away from Britain. Ayumi begins her new life in Japan at Rakuzan High. After seeing something she should have not seen. Akashi offers her to be his pet instead of killing her. I wonder how this will turn out? Akashi x OC
1. I am New

**_To all who read, I hope you enjoy! To be honest, english is most definitely not my best subject, so there might be errors. Oh well. Follows/ Favs/ Reviews are highly appreciated. Really they are! ^_^ _**

* * *

_Shit! I'm gonna be late, I need to run faster. This ain't going to look good, it's my first day and I ain't gonna be setting a good first impression of myself. Yaaa~_

The day had just begun, it was bright and sunny. Spring had just made its were little children playing outside in the parks, couples going on there dates but in the midst of all this wonder was the breakout of students. As always it was another year for them but was the first for a certain someone.

'Phew~ I made it!' Trying to catch her breath, she slowly walked through the gate.

'Well, it seems as though the bell has not gone yet. Maybe I can still call oniisan and see how he's doing.' So she did, Ayumi got her phone out and started to dial her brother's phone number, while she did that, she continued to make her way into the building.

*Beep Beep* 'Oh~ oniisan! It's me! I finally made it to the school, how are you doing at work?'

'Hey~ Ayumi! I'm doing fine! Thanks for calling by the way, now make sure you don't get in trouble at school. It ain't gonna look nice on your reputation or ours. You got that? Because if you misbehave, I'm gonna send you flying.'

'Don't worry I will be fine', she ended the call.

*Ding Dong!*

The first bell had now rang, Ayumi made her way to the classroom. Taking one deep breath, she gently twisted the door handle and carefully opened the door.

'Welcome' said the teacher in a gentle tone. 'You must be the new student; I will be your teacher. Would you please introduce yourself?'

'Okay~ ' she replied. 'Hello~ Everyone, I am Shizuka Ayumi, please treat me nicely '

'So... um... Shizuka. It looks as though, this will be something new to you. Just recently looking at your educational history, that you used to study in Britain? ' The teacher asked her..

'Umm. Yes' replied Ayumi.

'Is that so? Then I hope, you have a great time here at Rakuzan High.'Now, you are going to be sitting there at the back on the left.' She turned and pointed to the empty seat.

Ayumi not looking confused anymore, walked towards her seat at the pace of a snail. When she reached her destination, she noticed the person she was sitting beside, had quite an aura, a very peculiar aura. A boy with short red hair which was up to his neck. He had two different coloured eyes, one red and one yellow. Something about gave Ayumi the shivers. Plus he did not seem to be the social type.

Well... This is going to be interesting~ or awkward.

Ayumi sat down.

'Hi, I am Ayumi. Nice to meet you.' She said politely, extending her arm for a handshake.

The red hair boy twisted his head sideways, seeing that she extended her arm, he said, 'I know who you are, and it is not nice to meet you.' Turning his head back, Ayumi still had her arm out.

'Awww~ don't be like that, I'm new and I don't want to feel left out, so why don't you be nice.'

Once again,the boy rotated his head and this time he said, ' if I were to be nice, it would kill me, so stop acting so friendly.'

'Jeez... don't have to be so rude. Who do you think you are?'

'I am Akashi Seijuro, if you oppose me I will kill you?'

'What?...'

_If you oppose me I will kill you? Eh? I'd be killed?! Really? This boy's trying to mess with me_

'Ha...Ha... Very funny', Ayumi let out a small laugh, 'if I oppose you, I would be killed? Well, what are you then?'

'Do you really want to know?' Akashi, slowly started to lean her head closer to Ayumi. 'I'll tell you then.'

Ayumi did the same thing; she tilted her head, leaned in closer and placed her ear near Akashi's face. Closer and closer Akashi had his mouth right next to Ayumis ear.

All of a sudden, scissors went flying at Ayumi. Luckily for her, she managed to dodge the blow with just a scratch on the face. The whole class had frozen, all heads turned to the back, from their eyes, and they could see Ayumi bleeding on the face.

_What the?! What the hell was that?!~_

'What on earth is going on here? Akashi what did you do?' The teacher now at the back of the classroom. 'I'm expecting an answer. My, it has not been even half a day and yet you have made quite a ruckus! !'

Finally Akashi spoke 'I did not do anything wrong Ms. As you can see Ayumi here accidently hurt herself with a pair of scissors. Maybe she should go to the nurses office.'

'Is this true Ayumi?'

Ayumi looked puzzled, she did not know what to do, she could just go with it and lie or she could tell the truth and risk probably getting killed, so she went with the first option.

'Yes Ms.'

'Then go to the nurse's room, it is just around the corner from here.'

Now that Ayumi had left, the classroom was once again invaded by silence.

It was now evening registration, after Ayumi's first day at school, not once did she encounter Akashi at all until registration,

*DING DING*

The final school bell of the day had now rang, everyone had started to pack their bags and head to the was not use to this, she had forgotten how to pack her bag. Due to this, while in the process of packing, she had dropped everything out of her bag. Furious at the fact she had to start over, she just dumped everything back into her bag and left as quick as lightning.

Finally out of the gate, Ayumi noticed that no one was around. so she checked her watch, it read 4:30.

Soon she was halfway, to her home. But before she wanted to go any further, Ayumi decided to call someone. So she placed her hand into her bag and began searching for her phone. But sadly she was unable to find it, Ayumi tried searching for it again but this time she scanned her bag even thoroughly. She could not find it. In rage, she kicked her bag and let out a cry.

_SHIT! I LEFT IT AT SCHOOL! GUESS I HAVE TO GO BACK NOW!_

So he did, Ayumi went all the way back to school and tried to retrieve her phone. It had taken her about 45 minutes to get halfway to her house , so it took another 45 minutes to reach the school. To her surprised the school was still open, with a sigh of relief, she walked back into the school. It was now 6pm, though the school was opened, there were no teachers around and Ayumi had forgotten which room was her class. After countless openings of doors, she finally found her classroom, and with luck she saw her phone was on her desk.

Quickly, she snatched her phone and hurried along. Not wanting to be seen, Ayumi made her way at superfast speed to the exit. But by the time she made it to the exit...

BOOOM! BANG! CRASH!

_WHAT THE HELL! WHAT WAS THAT?_

It was if a herd of animals had landed in the building. Ayumi had stopped dead in her tracks, she could hear these noises coming from the floor above her, at first she wanted to leave but if she did, she would never been able to find out what was going on.

Thus, Ayumi turned back and made her way to the next floor. Looking carefully around, she saw the hallway was empty, she carried on walking. Finally, she had made it to the door where the noise had came from.

Ayumi did not open it, not knowing what may lie on the other side, and she peered through the window of the door.

To her amazement and fear, she saw 3 guys, all about 6-7 feet tall with guns on their waists. This was not what she was expecting, though that was not really what shocked him, on the other side of the room the big guys were in was, Akashi.

_Akashi? What the hell is he doing?_

Akashi, stood there looking confident, Ayumi thought this was too unusual. I mean, there were 3 guys who look as if they were wrestlers carrying guns, no, pointing their guns at a boy who would could get knocked out by just one punch from those guys , but this boy looked at them as if it was no problem.

At that moment, one of the guys started talking. Although Ayumi was on the other side of the door, she was able to make out what the guy was saying.

'This is an order! You are to turn yourself in, and if you don't surrender, we will do it by force!'

_Turn yourself in? By Force?! Akashi what are you?_

Then, Akashi had spoken ' go ahead then.'

Ayumi could not look, go ahead then? She thought to himself, what was he thinking? He is gonna get battered.

BANG! CRASH! BOOM! POW!

The noise had suddenly died down, Ayumi not being able to think at that moment, gradually lifted her head back to the window. Scared at what she might see, she was able to muster a tiny bit more courage and peered through the window. Akashu... was still standing while the other guys knocked out.

She could not believe it, Ayumi had just seen awe and wonder. Akashi had taken down all 3 guys, though he was left with a few blood stains and other injuries, he took them down. Ayumi rubbed her eyes to see if it was true, it was.

Amazing... Probably that is what he was talking about. Yikes! I better go before he sees me and does the same thing to me.

Before Ayumi could leave, all of a sudden her phone started vibrating in her bag.

Ah Shit! Of all times! I should not answer! I should not answer!

This only made things worse, she did not answer her phone but it went to voicemail.

*Hoy! Ayumi! Where the hell are you!

*Beep Beep

Shit...

Ayumi could hear footsteps coming from behind, without warning the door behind him opened. A shadow now hovered above him.

_Uh oh..._

'What do you think you are doing?'

* * *

**Like I said, english ain't my best subject even though I live in the UK. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If it does well, I will keep writing.**

**Favs/ Follows/ Reviews are highly appreciated. Really they are!**


	2. I Did Not See Anything

**I honestly have nothing to say but enjoy! **

* * *

'What are you doing here?'

Ayumi gulped, 'ah... nothing. Bye!' The very second she said that, Ayumi leapt up and made a break for it. Akashi followed her, with longer legs, Akashi was faster, so had the upper hand and nearly caught up with her.

Ayumi, not knowing what to do, was in a panic, with all her might she tried to speed up. Soon she had lost sight of him, this made her feel relieved. Not knowing what she saw, she knew exactly that she would get into trouble, a lot of trouble.

That was close...way too close, if he had gotten me I would be de...AH!

And he did get her; it had appeared that Akashi had taken another route, knowing that he would not catch up at the speed he was going. Akashi grabbed Ayumi, who was now holding a broomstick which she got from the janitors closet right next to them. Trying to break free using the broomstick, Akashi managed to dodge her every attack, doing so, he took the broom of her.

Seconds later, he let go of her, Ayumi, now on the floor for the, was trying to catch her breath. Now trying to stand up, Akashi took the broom and broke it into two, after doing so; he took the pointy side and directed it right in front of Ayumi's face. Ayumi, looking so horrified, did not know what to do.

'I will ask again, what are you doing here?' Akashi aimed the sharp stick even closer to her face. 'Are you going to answer or should I just stick this into your face?'

Ayumi gulped again, she was totally lost.

Oh no... What am I supposed to do? If I say I saw something, she is gonna pierce me to death. If I don't I'm still gonna get pierced to death! Wait... Wait... Calm down. I can do this~ I just need to be smart

'Well?'

Jun answered. 'I saw nothing.'

'You lie, you did see something! And for that you must pay the price!'

Ayumi, was scared for her life, never had she thought she would get herself into this kind of mess. Not in Japan, not back in Britain, not anywhere.

'Please... Don't do anything to me...' Ayumi begged for her life, she tried to hold back the tears which were forming in her eyes.' I'm sorry! I'll do anything just don't kill me with that broom!'

Akashi let out a tiny smile.

'Alright then, maybe you did see something, maybe you didn't.' Akashi's tone had now became menacing. 'I ain't gonna kill you... but you will have a punishment.'

From that, Akashi threw the stick and lifted Ayumi by her collar. It was not looking pretty for Ayumi.

'From now on... you will be my little pet.'

Ayumi's eyes widened.

'Bu... Bu... What?! What kind of a request is that?!'

'It's an Akashi request~'

'NOO!'

'Okay, I'll just kill you on the spot right here right...''

'Okay! Okay! Fine! Though I have one question for you.'

'What is it?', Akashi, now swaying his arms around.

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why that kind of request?'

Akashi stopped swaying his arms, 'don't ask stupid questions Ayumi''

'Why won't you answer my question?!'' Ayumi's voice started to gain volume.

All of a sudden, Akashi grabbed Ayumi, pinning her to the wall. Making it hard for her to move.

'YOU'RE INSANE!' Ayumi shouted, trying to break free.

'Who isn't? Akashi replied. ' I, who is always right, should not be spoken to like that. I never said you could raise your voice at me. Do that again, and I'll make sure you never see daylight your place.' As he finished speaking, he released her from his grasp.'

There was now a long silence.

...

...

'You know what Akashi?'

'What Ayumi?'

'I hate you so much...'

'I'll take that as a compliment, don't worry, I won't do anything harmful to you, just keep your side of the bargain and I'll keep mine. Well then, it looks like I will be off~Be at school tomorrow by 7. I have something I want to discuss with you '

From that, Akashi took off. Not looking back, he reached for the handle of the door and left the building.

*Beep Beep

Oniisan ! It's Ayumi! Sorry about that I had forgotten my phone and I was halfway home, so I had to go back and get it. Don't worry I am on my way home now!

'Ayumi! Ok then, but hurry it's gonna get dark. I don't want you getting hurt. So hurry! Oh by the way how was your day?'

Eh! My day well it was okay, nothing out of the ordinary. Ok then bye~

*Beep

Nothing out of the ordinary... yeah right. It seems that my world has taken quite a turn. It looks like I have to deal with a killer now~

In the midst of Ayumi's departure from the school, there still lied the red hair boy who actually did not leave. Standing by the window of a classroom, he watch as the girl left, as she walked she disappeared out of the scenery.

'Sleep well, little girl...'

And so the first day of school had ended.

*BEEP *BEEP

Oniisan! I'm on my way to school... yes...yeah...okay... yeah I get it... I love you too... okay bye!'

*Beep Beep

'Great,' she said to herself. 'What am I going to do?'

It was now the second day of the school year. Like always, Ayumi had slept in, it was only until, her brother had flew into her room did she wake up.

'Oy! Wake up sleepy head! You have school! Get Up!' Her brother took the sheets and threw them to the other side of the room, he then tackled Ayumi.

'Oniisan!' Ayumi muffled, with her brother attacking her, she was unable to talk properly. 'Oniisan! Get! Off! Me! I! Am! Awake!'

After her brother heard this, he got up and threw the pillow to Ayumi and left the room. Now awake, she found it difficult to stay awake. The day before she had arrived late, around 8. This made her brother furious and worried. Ayumi told him where she was but she did not tell him what she saw. Knowing the consequences which would happen if she was to say anything, Ayumi made sure she would not say a word.

Her brother meant the world to her. After their mom died, Ayumi was left with her brother who continued to raise her.

Jhee~ It's already been 6 years mom... Hope your doing well~ Wherever you are~ Big brother is doing an amazing job... I wish you were here to see that mom...

'Oniisan! I'm off now!' Ayumi called out. She waited for a reply but none had came to her, so she just walked out of the door.

'Ayummmi~' A reply! Finally, Ayumi turned around and saw her brother running down the stairs. 'You're leaving!"

'Yeah, my alarm did not go off...' replied Jun.

'Ayumi, do you know what time it is?'

She shook her head and said, 'no, what time is it?'

Her brother took his phone out and showed Ayumi the time, it read 6:30.

'Say what! Sorry can't talk to you. I'm gonna be late! See ya!' And from that Ayumi ran out of the house leaving her brother just standing.

'Okay... Bye Ayumi~ have a nice day...'

Shit... I'm gonna be late. Need to run faster~

It was another clear day, but this time there weren't that many children and couples around,

'That's weird?' Ayumi said to herself. 'Usually there's more people.'

Ayumi had now arrived at the school gates, unlike yesterday, she barely managed to land herself on the other side of the gates. Tired from all the running, she sat on the cold stony floor and rested..

Now, fully back to strength, Ayumi got up and decided to continue walking, however as she did so, she ended up bumping into a certain someone.

'Just the person I wanted to see' he said to me with a smile.

EEP!

* * *

**Nyaaa! I don't think I will her brother a name, unless he becomes an important character. IDK -_-' Should I give him a name?**


	3. Yandere Mode

**Readers! I am in Philippines so thats why it is taking forever. Oh well! Here you go! P.s I wrote this on my phone. I don't have access to a fast computer... sad life**

* * *

'What do you want!?' She said to him coldly.

'Your late..'

Ayumi began to walk away. 'Well, you already said hi so bye now!'

'What are you talking about?' Said Akashi while folding his arms. 'I did not say anything.'

'Well... NEVERMIND THEN!'

Akashi let out a slight chuckle.

'Where do you think you're going?' Akashi asked.

'' I am going. Why?'

'' I did not say you could go.'

''Who said your the boss of me? You can not order me around?'

'Excuse me?'

' You heard me? You can' t order me?'

' Mind what you say, Ayumi. Did you forget the deal already?'

' Deal?' Ayumi said looking puzzled.

' Sigh... It looks like you have. You really are an idiot.'

'Hey! I I ain't no idiot! And No! I did not forget about the deal!'

' Okay. Then follow me.'

Ayumi followed him. But with Akashi's speed, Ayumi was finding it very difficult to keep up with him. They were now both drawing near the entrance of the school building but before entering.

Akashi stopped walking and at last turned to face Ayumi

Hallelujah, he finally stopped and he's facing me :(

Ayumi took a step forward to Akashi, 'What do you want?' She asked him.

'Don't you remember the deal?' Akashi said.

'Of course I remember the deal,' Ayumi answered, 'that is what has been in my mind for the whole time.'

'Good. As my first order, you are forbidden to talk to any other males. Seco...'

'Whaaaat! You cannot do that! I refuse!'

'Pardon?' Akashi said as he raised his eyebrow.

'No, I ain't going to do that. That goes against my social rights!' Shouted Ayumi and from that she made her way through the door.

"Doesn't matter." Sending her a death glare. Ayumi retreated one step. "You do as I say. No matter what you are to obey me. If you oppose me I will kill you."

Ayumi then felt a shiver sent down her back.

Jeez... this guy is more intimidating then I thought~

Nevertheless, Ayumi did not look like she was about to give up, no she was not. She had to find a different solution. She was not about to submit to this red demons will. Not when it meant losing her rights.

"Is there anything else?" Akashi asked.

"Do I have to do that?" Questioned Ayumi.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yess."

"Really?"

"Yes."

This was going to be very long, Ayumi thought, she did not want to do this. But she had no other choice.

"I DON'T WANNNA DO THAT!"

To get Akashi's full attention, she had to act in a whole different manner. Even though she did not want to resort to this.

This surprised Akashi as he himself, did not think she would do this. And we all know what Akashi is like. With his all 'I am absolute... I who knows everything is always right' act. However Akashi was not going to back down at this.

"AYUMI! SHUT UP!" Shouted Akashi trying to silence her.

It was no use. Ayumi was not ready to back down either. To make it harder for Akashi, she sat on the floor wailing out loud. Soon students started to flock around to see what was going on.

"I don't wanna do that! I don't wanna!"

Ayumi sat there with a grin on her face. She thought to herself 'yes it's working' . When actually what she did not know was that, Akashi's temper was rising and was now on the verge of exploding.

When it seems that Akashi is on the losing side. It only meant one thing.

*YANDERE MODE*

Lights flashed before Ayumi's eyes. She did not know what just hit her, all she felt was something dripping. Blood. Scared at what just happened, she rotated her head towards the direction that Akashi was facing and saw a pair of scissors pinned into the wall, it had blood dripping on it's silver blade. Ayumi knew that it was her blood in those scissors.

Again! Again this has happened to me~ who knew he could such a psycho~ but then again he did beat up those guys and try to kill me before and~

"Would you stop having such thoughts. They are creepy." Akashi interrupted. Ayumi was amazed, she did believe Akashi had such an ability.

'Now say that again.' He requested, he wanted to make sure his ears were not being deceived.

'No,I am okay now.' refused Eun Jee, saying it again could activate a scary Akashi again.

'Thar's good then, deal is not off,' said Akashi.'Guess, I will be on my way.' From that, he walked away.

DING DING

"Well that was a fail," Ayumi told herself. Now in class, she took her seat and thought hardly. Scheming on another way to get out of this mess. As the second bell went off Akashi walked into the room.

Like yesterday it uttered silence. The 'emperor' had now arrived.

The teacher was late, so many students used this as an opportunity to chat, finish homework and mess around. As for Ayumi, she just sat there and read her book. It was already the second day and she still had not talked to anyone. She thought to herself, this was going to be difficult. While sitting in her chair, reading her book, she took notice of Akashi eho was playing a game of Shogi by himself.

Shogi? By himself? Is that even possible~

"Ayumi?" Akashi called out.

"Yes..." Ayumi hestitated to speak. Worrying about what Akashi would do, she hid behind her book. Hoping it would sheild her from the 'red demon'.

"What did I tell you?"

Ayumi answered with " don't talk to boys?"

"Yes and..." Expecting another response, Akashi moved one of his pieces forward.

"Uh?" Ayumi was clueless, she tried to remember if there was anything else he said. Sadly her mind was blank.

"Your still clueless. I said you should not have such thoughts. They are not right."

"What?"

"You heard me." Replied Akashi moving another piece.

All of a sudden, a boy in there class walked up to Ayumi. Putting her conversation with Akashi to a halt she turned to the boy.

"Hey what are you doing just sitting there? Why don't you join us over there?" The boy asked.

Ayumi had a smile on her face. This was the first time, other than Akashi, that someone was talking to her. But before she could answer...

"That's fine, you can go back sit down" a cold voice hovered around the boy and Ayumi. Of course, the boy knew who that was and was not going to go against what that one said.

"Ah... its okay. Nevermind then." From that, the boy left in a hurry.

Now that he left, Ayumi felt disappointed. That was probably her only chance, blown up into it was all because of him, the red demon. Disappointed, her temper was rising, she wanted to talk to someone, anyone else, anyone other than him. Though it seemed as though she had no other choice but to turn back to Akashi.

"I am disappointed in you." He told her. "That little brain of yours can't seem to get any smaller. Do you forget that easily, were you born that way or did your parent's raise you like that?"

"Pardon!?"

The balloon had now did not expect to hear that, in fact she did believe it. Just like him, she also had a temper. And it wad about time she erupted.

"Excuse me Akashi?" Ayumi dropped her book onto the table, got out of her seat and flipped Akashi's shogi board. Uh oh... this ain't looking good.

Sooner than soon, the pieces of the shogi board scattered in the air . Tick tap, the pieces fell. The room was invaded by silence and heads turned to the back of the room. They all knew what was going to happen and what was going to happen was not nice. Not on Ayumi's side but from the student's eyes they saw Ayumi had a confident yey irritated face whereas Akashi had a demonic look.

Finally the last piece dropped. And Akashi was not happy. Akashi got up but Ayumi grabbed him by the shirt.

'JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

This was going to get ugly. Where is the teacher when you need them.

* * *

So chapter three is done! Honestly most of this stuff I just make up. You know go with the flow~

If you enjoyed

~Review

~Fav

~Follow


	4. School Project

Chapter 4! Woohoo! Written on my mobile so may have errors. I don't like editing... enjoy!

* * *

"Who do you think I am?"

He sent his glare right through Ayumi's eyes.

"I am absolute. The one who is always right. Unlike you who does not have a single bit of sense in her brain."

"Bastard!" Ayumi sent a punch towards Akashi's face, only to be blocked by his hand.

She was sure this time that, she would not be beaten by him. But she struggled to get her hand out of Akashi's grip.

"Let go!" She pleaded. This only made Akashi tighten his grip even more. She tried again. "Let go!"

"Why should I? Your stubborn a d reckless. You don't think before you act."

"So? Don't you think about what you say or how others feel?"

All of a sudden, Akashi released his grip. Ayumi tumbled to the ground. There was a loud thud that followed behind her.

"Showing sympathy for the weak only gets there hopes up. With high hopes comes great disappointment. You should stop hoping that you will beat me. Because you can't and never will."

Out of the blue, the teacher had now arrived.

"What is going on here?!" The teacher asked, as she entered through the door she scanned the room and saw Ayumi on the floor. "Ayumi what are you doing on the floor? Are you okay?"

The teacher went over to Ayumi and held out her hand for Ayumi to reach out.

"There is no need to do that, she can stand by herself." Akashi added.

The teacher looked hesitant, she was unsure if she should help Ayumi or not. Of course she was the teacher so what she says go but this was Akashi we were talking about, though he was just a student. He had the power, coming from a very wealthy family, messing with any of the Akashi's would mean a worse fate than death.

"Are you okay Ayumi? Can you stand up?" Said the teacher.

"Yes. I am okay sensai." Without the teacher's help, Ayumi got back on her two feet." I am sorry, once again, for all the commotion. "

"Um okay... sit back in your seat after helping Akashi pick up the pieces of shogi." In a rush she gave her attention to the rest of the class. "All of you sit back down!"

Soon as the teacher left Ayumi began picking up the pieces, she noticed that Akashi just stood there.

"Um aren't you gonna help me?" She asked Akashi.

"Why should I? Your the one who made the mess, so you should be the one who cleans it up."

"But help would be a little bit nice." Firebacked Ayumi.

"You seem very capable on your own there. Hurry up, the quicker you are the sooner all the pieces will be cleaned up."

"Very well your highness..." Ayumi said sarcastically, this only landed her with another scary death glare from Akashi.

Few minutes Ayumi was done. After cleaning up the sea of shogi pieces which laid on the floor she sat back in her chair and listened to what the teacher was going to say.

So for today's lesson, the class was planning on there projects. These projects were twenty five percent towards there final grade, so it was very important that they do well. Although, in these projects they would working with another person.

Ayumi hoped she would get someone who works hard on there share of the work. Maybe working in these projects, would help her make new friends. She did not want a flirt as her partner because they would distract her, she didn't want one of those people who just look at themselves in the mirror and say they are beautiful like in those American movies. And of course she does not want Akashi as her partner. In other words, too much Akashi is bad for her.

Sadly they weren't choosing there partners, the teacher said she would do that, for the first few hours they would be planning, brainstorming and discussing as a class what they would do.

There project was on the subject "history". It was a very open subject, they could look at anything related to history. Such as the history of the world, the history of the leaning tower of piza or even the history of chocolate. Most students in the class were both relieved and excited. Relieved at the fact it was not such as difficult project meaning that it should be easy to score a high grade and excited since they could look at anything, as long as it was history related.

During lunch, for just a project, it was the talk of the class. The students talked with each other about what they would do and who they thought there partner would be. Before going into lunch, the teacher told them she would be placing them with someone she thought they would work well with or had similar grades with.

"Who do you think you're gonna be partners with?" A girl in Ayumi's class asked.

"I am not sure," Ayumi answered with.

" Maybe with Akashi?" The girl suggested.

With Akashi? Ayumi thought the girl was bluffing.

"I don't think so."

"Don't think like that. Besides..." the girl leaned closer to Ayumi, her voice was now quieter. "Your the only one who has done that to Akashi. Everyone in the class is scared of him, even the teacher. So with your little chat this morning. She might put you with him."

"Really? Well thanks for the warning."

"Your welcome!" The girl retained her loud voice and smiled at Ayumi. "By the way, I am Marian, Marian Hakushi. Half filipino and half japanese. Nice having a chat to you Ayumi!"

"Nice having a chat to you aswell Marian. See ya next time maybe."

Please not Akashi~ Anyone but Akashi~

When lunch had finished the moment of truth was about to arrive.

The teacher scanned the room "Right. You all look worried."

The class nodded in unison.

"Don't worry" chuckled the teacher. " I have placed you with someone who I 'think' you will work well with. Right. Shall I start calling out the names."

Name after name, the partners were addressed. But Ayumi's name still was not called out. She grew worried. Finally her name was called.

"Ayumi and Usui."

Yes! Yes! Yes! Ayumi thought, she did not have Akashi as her partner. Meaning that with her busy with this project, she would not have to see Akashi.

"Sensei?"

Uh-oh, Ayumi's happiness was about to be crushed. That voice was...

"Yes Akashi?"

No~ No~ No~

"May I switch partners?"

No~ No~ No~ No~

"To who?"

Akashi lifted his finger and pointed to the direction of the person he wanted.

No~ No~ Not me~ Not me~

"Her sensei. Shizuka Ayumi."

Nooo~ This can't be happening~

* * *

This chapter seem to be more about there work then themselves~ aigoo~

Oh well~ I hoped you enjoyed

~Comment

~Vote

~Read

~Chow


	5. To Your House

#Zwariowana97- I am glad you find it funny and amazing. I just love comments like this as it helps witn motivation.

#Pandaloops- Gosh. I didn't think people would love this story. Thank you for loving it!

**I actually did not make the story funny on purpose. In other words it was accidently...**

**Anyways here is the chapter. Knock yourselves out. P.s this is not edited. I am too lazy to do that.**

* * *

"Very well then Akashi." Agreed the teacher

"Noo!"

Ayumi shouted. She didn't want Akashi as her partner, yeah he had great grades and whatnot but she hated him with a passion.

"Sensei, I refuse to have him as my partner."

"Ayumi please make remain in your seat."

Ayumi fell back into her seat and noticed from the corner of her eye, Akashi grinning. She was in despair.

Throughout the lesson, Ayumi could not pay attention. The only that ran through her mind was Akashi. Yes, I know it may sound very peculiar but that was it. Akashi, Akashi and Akashi.

Why~ why me~ of all people why me~

"Don't worry, you will find out soon enough. For now stop thinking so much your brain will hurt."

"Woo pee!" I said sarcastically. "You read my mind."

"No I didn't". He replied

"What?"

"Ayumi! Stop talking in class!" The teacher shouted.

Ayumi nodded in agreement and directed her position to the screen on the other side of the room.

He didn't read my mind~

"Your just easy to figure out." Whispered Akashi before turning his attention to the screen as well

Easy?~ No I am not~

The school day was now over and everyone started to leave the classroom. The teacher, however, decided to have them leave row by row. Meaning that Ayumi and Akashi were the last to leave.

Finally out of the room, Ayumi made her way to the exit door. But as she did, she was stopped by Akashi.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

Ayumi was puzzled by his question. "Home? Where else?"

"Good."

"What do you mean good?!"

" I am going to your house."

"What!"

"Okay let's go." Akashi began walking, leaving Ayumi in daze and confused. Everything seems to be happening too fast.

"Wait!"

For the whole journey, Ayumi tried to catch up with Akashi, who was always at front. He never stop for a break. Usually Ayumi stopped over at a cafe for food. Because everyone loves food. Sadly Akashi did not stop walking.

After walking for long time, they finally reached Ayumi's place.

Akashi looked intrigued, Ayumi's place looked like glorious. A tall skyscraper lookibg building with long green grass areas. It was part of a condominium.

But even with such a building, Akashi did not stop walking. He increased his speed thus making it even harder for Ayumi who was still struggling to catch up. What made it worse for Ayumi was that, the elevator was not working, so therefore the only option was to walk up the stairs. Ayumi's place was on the second highest floor which was floor 29.

But like always Akashi showed no signs of exhaustion whereas Ayumi was on her fours crawling on the stairs, it was as if she was on the verge of death.

At last they made it to Ayumi's home. Just as Akashi was about ro knock on the door...

"Stop!" Screamed Ayumi. Trying to catch her breath, she blocked Akashi who was by the door. "You...cannot...go...in..."

Akashi finally spoke. "Why is that?"

Still out of breath. "Wha...what do you mean 'why is that?' What do you think?"

"I don't understand your question. Rephrase that."

"Rephrase?! First you decide to come over to my house without permission. Then you ignore me through the whole journey. Now you don't understand my question and you want me to rephrase it! You have got alot of nerve making me this pissed off!"

Akashi let out a smirk, to him, Ayumi was just being silly. " Making you this pissed off? Please, just this morning you tried to have a go at me, what happened, you landed on your ass humiliated. "

"Grrrr..." growled Ayumi.

"Don't do that, you sound like a dog. I hate dogs. Besides I am only here to do the project and get that over with. Now let me in the house."

Ayumi pushed Akashi back. "No! You ain't coming in here!"

"I will see about that!" Akashi grabbed Ayumi's hand and tried dragging her away from the door.

"No!"

"Let me in the house."

"No!"

"How long are you gonna resist? "

"As long as I have to!"

"Ayumi what are you doing?"

Out of the blue, Ayumi's brother, Jun, came walking up the stairs with groceries in his hand.

"Oniisan! Why are you here?"

"Um. I finished early, I had nothing to do so I decided to go home. And here I find you with..." he said scratching his face.

"Akashi Seijuro sir." Releasing his grip off Ayumi." And you are?"

"Who me? Ayumi's older brother, Jun Ayumi. Nice to meet you Akashi. And you are here because? ?! "

"I am your sister's partner in a school project."

"I see. So you decided to come to her house to do the project. "

"Yes, my house is unavailable as it is being occupied by my father's workers. Plus this may be the only time to do the project."

"Okay. I thought you were her boyfriend..."

"Oniisan! !" Ayumi said feeling embarrassed.

Jun continued speaking. "But since you are not, you can come in. Ayumi move aside. Let him in!"

"But oniisan!" Ayumi protested.

"Ayumi! Move aside."

Ayumi was defeated, she could not argue with Jun, not in a situation like this. So she opened the door and moved to the side to let Akashi into there home.

"Good. Akashi you may go in and work with Ayumi but be warned. Any funny business and you will deal with me."

Akashi noticed Ayumi's older brother had a protective complex. As he walked in, his eyes looked across the hallway. He saw dozens of pictures of Ayumi and her family. From when she was just a baby to now. But the pictures of her now, did not include her parents, only her brother.

"Our mother is dead." Ayumi muttered to Akashi. "She died a few years ago... so my brother has been looking after me."

"And what about your father?"

Ayumi took a long pause before answering. "I don't know. Mum used to tell us he was always busy and so was never able to see us. But the truth is they broke up long ago."

"I see, why are you telling me this."

"I don't know. I just had to say it..."

"Well then!" Trying to change the topic. "Let's go into my room and do the project okay?"

"Very well then."

Ayumi led Akashi to her room. But before they entered...

"Akashi what is your family like?"

Akashi stopped. " I don't have a family."

"Huh?"

"I said I don't have one."

"But you told me your father is at home."

"Nevermind..."

"Akashi! !"

"Look! Let's just do the project and get it done and over with."

He walked into the room leaving Ayumi outside.

"Geez. What is his problem? Didn't he choose me as his partner and he wants it done and over with? I don't understand him." She told herself.

Great~ This is gonna be a while~ Well at least he has not killed me~

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere-

*"We have found him sir!"

"Good, where is he?"

"He is currently with a female."

"A female huh?"

"Yes, the same one he was with yesterday."

"I see. It's a shame this girl has ended up with him. It's her biggest mistake. I will give you the signal to attack, for now, you are on standby."

"Understood sir!"

* Call ended

"It is a shame, little girl. Your world is about to collapse along with him."

* * *

**Achachacha. What is there project gonna be about? Stay tuned...**

**If you enjoyed-**

**~Read**

**~Follow/Fav**

**~Review**

**~Read 'A Miracles Love'**

**Chow~**


	6. You!

Great. So now that I am back to school. I will hardly ever update. Plus my motivation levels will decline meaning my chapters may be rushed. Sad Life... I am sorry... but enjoy... ^_^

Chapter 6

...

"So what are we gonna do for our project?"

"Well, I was thinking about doing Japan's history."

"But, that's boring!" Ayumi whined. She dropped onto her bed and rolled around. "I want to do something interesting!"

"That is interesting. "

"What are you talking about! That is so boring!" Lifting her head, she stood up. "Let's do, 'the mafia'."

"The Mafia?"

"The Mafia!"

"No."

"No?"

Akashi crossed him arms and replied, "no."

Ayumi placed her arms on her waist. "But why?!"

"Because, it is stupid."

"You're stupid!" Fired Ayumi. "You wanted me as your partner, so don't I at least get a say in what we do?"

"No."

"But..."

"No."

Akashi stone voice echoed through Ayumi's mind. No, no, no was all he said, and for the next few minutes that is all she got as an answer.

"But..."

"No."

Ayumi gave up trying to win the argument. Depressed, she plopped herself into the nearest chair she could find and whined in defeat. She was positive that Akashi would choose something so boring, she would not make it to the end of the project.

She complained, 'knowing you. You would probably choose a really boring topic.'

'But you don't know me.' He replied

'Excuse me?'

'I said.' He repeated. ' You don't know me. You only met me two days ago.'

'So, you just met me two days ago and now you seem to think that you can own me.'

'Wrong.'

'What?'

'I said, you are wrong.'

'Oh please, Akashi!' Complained Ayumi. ' Can we not have another fight like this! Because all you seem to be doing is voicing out your orders! You always think you are right and you are never wrong! You expect me to just sit there and follow you like it is normal! I am sorry to ask this, but do you live in a family that just give orders around! You seem so lonely and out of place! You don't talk to anyone else unless you have too! I mean come on, what is wrong with you?!"

'NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!' Ayumi fell back, she never seen Akashi like this. Heck, it has only been two days or so, but she had spent enough time and has had enough of a conversation to figure out what he was like. 'I don't think you understand the term 'you are wrong' when I say you are wrong. You are wrong! Don't try and oppose me! You don't know who I am so let's leave it there!'

'And you don't know me either! You can't just waltz into my house, let alone my room, saying things like that! Just because your a sad ass, doesn't mean you can make my life miserable!'

'Well sadly, I am gonna make your life more miserable then it is. Or should I just end your suffering by wiping off this planet.'

Ayumi directed her head upwards, so she was face to face with Akashi. 'I would like to see you try.' Akashi directed his eyes, to something else. Then he looked back to Ayumi. 'Very well then.'

...

All of a sudden, Akashi disappeared from Ayumi's sight. She saw him heading for a pair of scissors on her desk. Akashi grabbed the scissors and darted them at Ayumi.

Luckily, Ayumi dodged, but Akashi came tackling her. She was now pinned to the floor with Akashi on top of her. With all her strength, she tried to push Akashi off her, but it was no use. Even if he did have a small physique (don't kill me Akashi fangirls!) , he was quite strong. Strong enough to hold her down. With every wriggle, she found it more and more difficult to break free.

'Let me go!' Ayumi protested. Again she moving about under him, but it was no use.

'You told me to try, so I did. I don't know what you are complaining about.' He said holding her down.

'Oh so now you take orders from me? That is shocking.'

Saying that only made Akashi even more angry, and when Akashi was angry, it was not pretty. He held her wrist even tighter, with his weight on top of Ayumi. Ayumi's hand began to feel even numb, it was as if the blood was not circulating properly.

'Get off me!'

'Not gonna happen.'

'Listen man, I don't know who you think you are doing this, but you should stop!'

'And if I don't?'

'I honestly don't know why I put up with this nonsense? You are ridiculous! What you are doing right now, is plain stupid! Did your family even teach you any manners?! You are plain rude! You have the biggest ego, I have probably ever encountered and will ever encounter in my life. Your a mind effing sadist!'

'What?'

'You heard me! Grow up! Not everything will be yours, you are not always gonna win. And your will never be always right! So cut the crap!'

Ayumi meant every word she said, she fought back with those words and she fought hard with them. After she said that, Akashi said nothing. He could not say anything. Not after Ayumi just ranted about him and the negatives about him.

He let go of her. Releasing her from his grip, he turned away from her, so that now he was facing the corner of her room. Looking dismayed ,it looked as if he was thinking about she said.

After he let go of her, Ayumi rubbed her wrist, trying to soothe the pain away.

Damn~ He's got quite a grip~ My hands still feel so numb~ I wonder what he is thinking about~

Ayumi watched him from afar. With his back turned, he could be seen as a little child. A lost little child. For a second, Ayumi started to regret what she just said.

He looks upset~ Was it something I said?~ I bet it was~

'Akashi?'

Akashi did not say anything.

'Akashi?' She tried again.

'What?' he muttered.

He answered~ He answered~

'Um... are you okay?'

'What does it look like?'

Great~ he sounds even colder~

'Um... I was just wondering.'

'Well, don't waste your time.'

'...Okay...' Sighed Ayumi.

The next few minutes was silence again.

The silence was only broken, when Akashi had got up and headed for the door.

Startled by his actions, she headed for the door before he could reach it. 'Hey! Where are you going?!'

'Back home. Why?'

'But we need to do the project!'

'But you don't want me, so I might aswell go home.'

'But!'

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?!"

"Shit..."

...

Boom shakalaka! I got an A in my art mock exam. I am so happy!

ahem... anyways... thank you for reading and if you enjoyed

~ Comment

~Vote

~Read

~Read 'A Miracles Love'

Chow~


	7. Going Away

**Anyhow chapter 7 is up! Enjoy!**

* * *

That sound, it came from downstairs, downstairs was where Ayumi's brother was. Worried about what t could have happened to him. Ayumi zoomed out of her room, leaving Akashi behind. She headed down the stairs, making a huge thud on every step, she entered the living room.

To her shock, her brother was not in the living room. Troubled, she searched every room, every corner and every place in the house for her brother, but he was not there.

'Oniisan! Oniisan! Oniisan! Where are you?' Ayumi cried out. No answer came.

Her living room was wrecked. It looked as though a war had just broken out. Furniture was in places in should have not been. Cushions had their fluff, taken out of them, like cats scratching on them. The lamps were shattered and the pieces scattered on the floor. The windows were broken, and the pictures of her and her brother were missing.

'What? Where are my photos?!'

She scanned the room to see if her photos were anywhere. None could be found.

'Wha?! What is going on?!'

'They were here.'

Ayumi turned to see Akashi walking down the stairs. But by the look on his face, what just happened seemed to be normal.

'What do you mean?' Ayumi asked.

Akashi took a glance at the broken down room before answering Ayumi. 'Remember what you saw on the first day?'

Ayumi nodded her head. She could not say a single word, not after what just happened. Everything seemed to be slowly, very slowly, processing through her head.

'Right... Remember you saw those guys. The people that took your brother are probably the same people you saw that day.'

'WHAT!' And the processing speed returns to normal. 'What! Whatdya! What do you mean the same people! My brother is kidnapped?! And the same people took him?!'

'Wait a minute! Not the exact same people, but the organization. Of course, those people you saw are obviously gone because I took care of them. But the organization they worked for must off dispatched others and was ordered to take your brother.'

'But why?! What did he do wrong?!'

'He did not do anything wrong. They must have found out, somehow I don't know, that you were with me.'

'Me? Why am I involved in this?!'

'Because you are with me.'

Seconds later, objects were sent flying through the air towards Akashi, who like always dodged them like a pro.

'This is your entire fault!'

'Yes, I know it is my fault and I...'

Bang!

Target hit, Ayumi was for the time, successful in a hit. She chucked her shoe at Akashi while he was speaking.

'Why did you have to do this?! My life was perfectly fine till you decided to stick your ass into it!'

'Look missy, I did not stick my ass into your life, In fact it was you who did not mind her own business.'

'Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?!'

'You would or should have been killed when I saw you that night I saw you! Be thankful you weren't.'

'Thankful? Thankful for what?! Getting me trapped in this mess! This is all your fault! Stay out of my life!'

'As much as I should, I can't'

Ayumi tilted her head.

'Why?'

'Because you're already dragged into this situation.'

After taking another look at the room, he took Ayumi by her wrist and led her out of the house. This time she did not resist, as there was no point, without her brother, Ayumi was completely lost.

She needed answers, so she just let Akashi take her off somewhere. Wherever he was, there were going to be some answers, answers about the whereabouts of her brother.

But those who held the answers were already there. Waiting, at the entrance of the condominium, were two guys dress in black, similar to the guys before. However, these guys were with Akashi. When they saw him walking towards them, the guys immediately opened the door of the car which they stood by and closed it the moment Ayumi entered.

'Where are we going? Inquired Ayumi.

'To get you some answers.'

I need those answers~ I need them now~

'Don't worry we will get you those answers.'

They were now leaving Kyoto and headed for Tokyo. The journey took about thirty minutes. On the digital clock of the car, it read nine thirty in the night. When they arrived it was ten o'clock. Because it was night, no one was out on the streets. Everyone was asleep; all that could be heard was the whistles of the owls and the swaying of the trees.

When they got out of the car, Akashi took Ayumi once again and both of them strolled through the streets of Tokyo. Following that journey, Akashi stopped right in front of a building.

This building was just beside 'Akashi Corporation', the family company of the Akashi's. The Akashi Corporation building was long and thin, even though it was night, the colour of building stood out. It was grey, possibly white during the day, and the building seemed to be taken cared off regularly. Whereas the building we were about was run down. It looked like someone bombed the place down or even burnt it down. Compared to Akashi's family building, the size of this building was like an ant to a boot.

Ayumi was dazed, she could not believe she was about to enter such a building.

Oh great~ Akashi is sending me to my death~ WooHoo! ~ What a way to die~

'Like I said. Don't worry; you are not going to get killed.'

'Oh yeah?'

'I could have done that to you in the car.'

(In her mind, she thinks of many ways to die in a car but we will not go into detail of that, it is unnecessary, and not for young children)

'Besides, you will be safe in there for a while'

'For a while?'

'Yep, just go in.'

'I am taking your word on this.'

'Just go in.'

Okay~ I am going in now~

Ayumi took small steps. When she got to the door, someone was there.

'Welcome~' The voice from the door said.

* * *

**Who do you think is at the door? A man or a women. A child or an adult. A nutcase or a NEVERMIND!**

**If you enjoyed:**

**~Review**

**~Follow/Fav**

**~Read**

**~Read 'A Miracles Love'**

**Chow~**


	8. What The Hell Is Going On?

**Too tired~ I can't take it anymore~ 15 days seems so far away~ I want KNB season 2 now!**

* * *

"Welcome~"

A man dressed in another black suit came forward. Only this time this guy had a pattern on it, the suit had embroidered gems on the chest pocket and a chain hanging from his trouser pockets. He also wore a pocket clock and had square framed glasses on.

He looks like Sebastian from Black Butler~

"You must be her." He said. Ayumi looked dazed, who was her?

"Come in, come in, we must hurry inside" The man continued. He did not look Japanese; he spoke with a very strong Korean accent.

He is probably from Korea~

Ayumi stepped inside the building and walked with the man. The man though did not look like he had any patients and began speeding off, Ayumi had to keep up.

Great, not this shit again~

Every now and then the man checked the clock which dangled from his neck. But every time he did, he would just increase his speed. They were walking so fast Ayumi did not have time to look around; she was only able to catch glimpses of the building. From what she could see, there were quite a lot of people. She thought the building was abandoned and was just left to rot. But with all the people inside she thought otherwise.

"Hajima!" The man shouted, halting at a gigantic door.

Yep, he is Korean~

Once again he checked his clock. Luckily Ayumi managed to see what time it was. His clock read

"Eleven O' Clock."

"It is time for you to go in to the big room."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the doors opened. They made a loud creaking sound which startled Ayumi. As they opened the man immediately began pacing back leaving Ayumi to continue walking.

Now the doors were wide open. Ayumi strides into the room. It was rather big for a room. All the other rooms she managed to see where fairly small compared to this one.

Why is all the other rooms so tiny and this one is bloody gigantic~

She noticed a chair facing the other direction; in front of the chair she could see a large desk with a name plate.

It read: Mr Akashi (CEO)

Great let me guess he is the boss~

...

Wait! I am meeting with him! But ain't he~

"Good to see you Ms Shizuka Ayumi."

OMG! He is Akashi's father~ and he knows my name! ~

Mr Akashi swerved his seat around so he was facing Ayumi. Who was now looking scared and baffled at what was taking place.

"How... do... you..." She could not even let the words out of her mouth. "Do... you...know..."

"Know your name?" He finished the sentenced for her. "Because I do."

"But how?"

"You ask a lot of questions you know that?"

Ayumi nodded in silence, the man got up from his seat and walked to the screen hovering on the left side of the room. On the screen appeared files. The files were data from students all over the country.

Is this some kind of drug deal or something~

"No this is not what you think."

"Sorry what?"

"I said." He repeated. "That this is not some sort of drug deal or what. What we do is the total opposite."

"And what is the total opposite?" Ayumi said sarcastically.

Mr Akashi stood straight, fixing his tie he stood right in front of Ayumi. The height difference was quite funny; he was about over 6 feet tall, maybe 6 foot 4. While Ayumi stood at just below 6 feet.

Well I see someone did not get their father's height~

"What we do Ms, is crucial."

"Crucial? Can you hurry up and get to the good bit please? "

"Yes I can. But only if you stop interrupting me after everything I say."

Ayumi nodded intensely, she was growing restless. It was nearly midnight. Right now she should be sleeping, saving her energy for school. Instead she is stuck here with Akashi's father.

"Carrying on from what I was saying. We are here to help the Japanese government."

"The government?"

"What did I just tell you?!" He snapped.

"I am sorry!" Ayumi bowed.

"Anyway, your brother was kidnapped I heard. The people who took your brother work for a terrorist group. Ever heard of the Japanese Red Army?"

"You mean those people who hijacked those Asian airlines?"

"Indeed. But this group is different. Ever heard of the Yakuza?"

"The Yakuza? Isn't that a mafia group?"

"Correct. The people we are dealing with are those who plan on bringing us down. People who are against the Japanese government. People who want to start a revolution, a riot possibly something like a civil war."

"But why would they want to do that?"

"Because we provide most of the protection for this country. The security all of that we have access to every security camera in this country. We even provide help to the army."

"I still don't understand!"

"That is because you are incompetent!"

Not again~

Akashi was leaning on the door, giving Ayumi the 'you are an idiot' face. Ayumi did the same instead she gave him the 'I don't care, you are an idiot.'

"Oh Seijuro, you're here. You can tell Ayumi what this is all about. I will be on my way then."

Mr Akashi turned off the screen and moved towards Akashi. He placed his left hand on Akashi's shoulder and whispered something in his ear before disappearing into the shadow of the hallway.  
Ayumi was left with Akashi, who as always had a cold face on.

"What the hell is going on Akashi?!" Ayumi snorted. "You said I would get answers! Well where are they!"

"You will get you answers, just hold on!"

"I am holding on, I have been holding out for a long time and all I have got were simple background information that I don't know will help! So what the hell is exactly going on because you seem to know a lot!?"

"..." Akashi took a long pause. "..."

"Well are you going to say anything?! Or are going to play this game again?"

"..."

"Akashi!"

"What! Can you not see I am thinking!?"

"Thinking!? Since when do you think?! I thought you already knew the answer!"

"I do, I do. Can you not be patience?"

"I can it's just that..."

"I know, I know. You have been through a lot and you just want to get your brother back. Yeah I know."

"So..."

"Okay, I will tell you."

Ayumi gulped, she was preparing herself for what she about to hear.

"I suppose father has already told you about who we are dealing with. Knowing you, you decide to add a comment after everything he says right."

Yeah~ I am just curious~

"Anyway following from what he said. We are dealing with someone who is trying to strike the government."

"But!"

"Let me finish!"

"Yes sir!"

"We are not exactly a hundred percent sure who we are dealing with just that they are very cunning and have been after us for quite some time. My father is the head of this organization. An organization providing security, protection and help to those who need it such as the emperor. From what we have garnered there was a plot scheme for assignation on the emperor. Thankfully it was not put to action but we never heard of them again. Until a few weeks ago, one of our agents gained new information on them. Sadly we lost him but the information was passed down onto me. Somehow they managed to find out that I hold this information and have been trying to catch me ever since."

"And that is why..."

"Yes they are after you as well."

Ayumi had no words to say. She had no idea how hectic the Akashi family was. She thought Akashi was just the usual egotistic, smart assed, cold hearted boy which she could deal with like she did in Britain. But to think, his father was such a high mighty person who helped with the whole country. With these thoughts running through her head she had forgotten Akashi was still talking.

"But even if they are after you, you can't do anything. Stay low and continue with school. While my father's workmen do their job."

"Lay low! Impossible! I ain't doing that!" Ayumi protested. It may be dangerous but Ayumi liked action, she did not want to stay down while others tried to find her brother. She wanted to do that herself; she wanted to make sure that he was safe and that she saw him safe with her own eyes. There was no way she was going to stay silent.

"You cannot." Akashi demanded. "It is too dangerous for you."

"Screw danger! I have to make sure my brother is okay!"

"He will be okay. We will make sure!"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Ayumi protested.

Akashi raised his eyebrows. "..."

"Well?"

"...I promise he will be okay."

"Promise?" Ayumi was stunned at Akashi's answer. As of now she was about to put so much faith and trust into him.

He nodded.

"I promise. Now I will get someone to go bring you to a room. You will stay here for a while; it is too dangerous to go back to your house. So stay put."

"Okay."

On the side of the door were a few buttons. Akashi pressed one of them, it made a screeching sound and someone answered on the other end. He called for a lady to come up and collect Ayumi, the person on the other end told him it would take about five minutes to get there, so he should just stay up there. The call ended and they waited.

Time was ticking, Ayumi was becoming really tired. Unaware that the lady would be arriving soon, she took a seat and closed her eyes.

"Don't sleep yet idiot." Akashi commented. Walking back and forth, folding his arms his eyes stared at Ayumi.

"Then stop staring. It is creepy." Replied Ayumi rubbing her eyes.

"You know you should not do that, your eyes will get bloodshot." She took her hands off her face and looked at her reflection from the glass table next to her. Her eyes were now red. Tired and annoyed at the fact that Akashi was right she let out a groan.

"I am tireeed~"

"You can go to sleep when they get you to your room."

"Why can't you bring me there?" She complained.

"Because I can't."

Out of the blue they heard a ringing sound coming from near the door. Akashi pressed one of the other buttons and answered the call. It was the same person from before.

*Calling

"Sir, I just called to tell you that there is a delay so it may take a while. If the lady is tired I just sent you the map to her room. You can bring her.

*Call ended

"Great~ Looks like I have to bring you."

"Hooray!" Ayumi cheered, she got up from the chair and looked at her reflection one more time, while doing so she decided to fix her hair before going to Akashi. When she got to him, the map was nearly printed out.

Akashi ripped the piece of paper out of the machine and both strolled to the destination. This time Ayumi managed to get a proper look at all the rooms she passed. She noticed every room was different to the room next to it. She even read the signs on the doors; she looked quite surprised at what they read.

"Death room, Cake Room, Basketball room and Intensive death room!"

"Problem?" Akashi said while looking at the sheet he was holding.

"No...Nothing. Let's keep walking."

"We are walking."

"You know what I mean!"

After walking through three flights of stairs, ten different hallways and five insane filled rooms, they stopped.

"We are here."

"Great~" Ayumi said in a bitter manner. At this moment she was really really really tired and just wanted to sleep on a bed. Not caring anymore, she shoved Akashi out of her way and opened the door which led to the room. When she did, she dived into the bed forgetting to close the door. "Goodnight~"

Akashi entered the room and closed the door behind him. Ayumi heard the sound of the door being closed and the footsteps drawing near.

"What in Shizuka's name are you doing?"

Akashi closed the curtains and locked the door. After doing so he plopped himself onto the same bed as Ayumi. "I have no choice but to stay here with you. They are orders; someone has to look after you."

"Arghhh!"

"Oh stop complaining! Go to sleep!"

Ayumi, frustrated, with all her might threw a pillow at Akashi. "GOODNIGHT RED DEMON!"

"Goodnight idiot."

* * *

**Sharing a room with a guy you just met two days ago and your brother is kidnapped~ Aish~**

**If you enjoyed **

**~Review**

**~Fav/Follow**

**~Read 'A Miracles Love'**

**Chow~ **


	9. Unbelivable

**Don't ask why... I have been busy. Being a teenager is difficult especially when school work piles up :'(. Anyway here you go!**

* * *

"This is not working out."

"What is?"

"This freaking arrangement!"

"Too bad, deal with it. It is not like I am enjoying this."

"Then why did you agree to this?"

"I have no choice."

"Don't give me that bullshit I-"

"Zzz..."

"Unbelievable."

Ayumi could not sleep, not with Akashi right next to her. With him beside her she felt quite uncomfortable. This was her first time being in a bed with a guy, other than her brother but that is a different case, this guy was just someone she met at school. Taking a glance behind her, she saw the red figure sleeping soundly, to her eyes he did not look like as scary. In fact he looked like a very peaceful person. She could tell from the way he was sleeping that he was tired himself. Not only had it been a hectic day for her but for him.  
Turning her head back she stared outside the window from where she laid. Looking out into the distance, rain splintering down, and the roar of the thunder echoed throughout the room. As the sounds grew louder, flashes of lightning lit the room every second. Ayumi pulled her blanket up and hid under.

"It was not raining before..." she whispered to herself. " I hope it stops raining... I just want to go home and have everything go back to normal. I just want-"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"YA!" Ayumi flew out of the bed. The person she thought was asleep stared at her with dismay. She looked like a total idiot.

"Wha! What on earth!" She panted out. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Do I look like someone who will sleep?"

Ayumi shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone sleeps! Are you a vampire or something?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Don't do that! It's scary!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go back to sleep." Akashi said, letting his head fall onto the pillow and faced the other direction.

Ayumi, still standing, went back to the bed and carefully placed the covers back on. She also directed her body to face the window.

The rain grew even heavier; it did not look like raindrops anymore but like hard rock falling from the sky. At this hour, it was still quite light.

"Why is it raining in this month?" She asked herself.

"Because this is Japan." Answered the boy next to her.

"But I thought it does not rain in these months."

"Then you are an idiot."

"Look," She defended herself. "Me and my brother moved to Japan. I hoped the weather would be way better here than back in Britain, where the weather is ridiculously bipolar. But this is what I get."

"I am guessing you have not been in Japan for so long."

"Yep, we only moved here about two weeks ago. I still have not gotten use to it and-"

"Why did you move?"

"Huh?"

"I said," he repeated. "Why did you move? Isn't the education there free?"

"Oh, because my brother got a job here which is better than his old job. Yeah, education is free there. But..."

"But what?"

"Jun said I would have a better life here than back there."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, back in Britain I used to get bullied quite a lot. My brother could not stand seeing me upset all the time, so he decided we come here. But I never thought I would meet someone like you."

Akashi let out a slight chuckle; he rotated his body so that he faced Ayumi.

"I am one of a kind."

"No you are not. " Rejected Ayumi. "You have issues."

"So do you." Replied Akashi.

"Well- But- Oh nevermind. Just go to sleep. "Said Ayumi admitting defeat.

"I would say the same thing to you... Goodnight Ayumi."

"Goodnight Aka-"

"Zzzzz."

"Unbelievable."

The Next Day

The room which Ayumi was sleeping in was in utter silence. You could not even hear a pin drop. But what you could hear was-

"GOOOD MORNING MADAM!"

"Whaaaa!"

The voice of a lady shouting out to the heavens. Disturbed by the voice, Ayumi landed onto the floor, face first. Groaning in pain, she grabbed her pillow and lay on the floor. The lady who shouted looked unpleased, out of the bag which hung on her back; she took out a bullhorn and pressed the button.

HOOOONK!

"Oh my gosh! Could you not do that!" Wailed Ayumi, who saw the lady standing in front of her. The lady, possibly a maid, had a really big build for a female. She could probably pose as a female gorilla, her face said everything, and she looked like one. "I am trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry love," The lady said. "You gotta wake up now."

She sounds American~ American Ape~

"But I want to sleep!" Ayumi protested.

"Okay then."

Her protest was no use. The maid picked Ayumi up like a child and carried her out the room. Ayumi  
quite surprised at what was going on, did everything in her power to get the lady to let go.

"Let go! I ain't a child!" She claimed.

"But you certainly act like one. So I'm guessing you are one... Hey if you keep making a fuss, the others will take notice."

It was too late, people from other rooms already started to open the doors of their rooms just to see what was going on. Ayumi took notice of everyone who was looking. Embarrassed, she sunk her head in, hoping no one saw her face.

As last they arrived to the door of Mr Akashi. Not fond with Ayumi, the lady dropped her onto the ground, and knocked on the door.

"You did not have to do that!" Complained Ayumi. "My ass hurts now!"

"Too bad. You should co operate!"

"Then you should have knocked on the door. I would have answered but instead you come flying into the room shouting to the heavens!"

"It's my style. Get use to it."

"Well then, you should get use to my style. It is called refusing."

The maid eyed Ayumi and Ayumi did the same. Tension was growing between the two. Ayumi thought to herself, 'great this is the hoe I am going to be seeing. Forget it, Akashi was bad enough. Now another, I might aswell be kidnapped and forced against my own will."

The doors opened, Ayumi got up and walked in. She saw that the maid was not walking with her, that gave her a glimpse of happiness. She would not have to see the gorilla again. But she would have to see the demon again.

As she walked in, Akashi was sitting on a chair in the right corner of the room. Unlike her, he was in his uniform all set, whereas Ayumi was stilling wearing what she wore last night.

"You're not ready?"

"I just woke up." She replied.

"How ridiculous."  
"Hey! It's just how I am. No need to get moody."

"I am not moody."

"You look like you are."

"Just go get dress, we are leaving in ten minutes."

"But I have no clothes to wear!"

"Just wear what you are wearing now and-"

"I refuse to wear these!"

"Very well then. Ina! Could you help her get dress!"

Ayumi shifted her head to see who he was calling out.

"GOOD MORNING MADAM! I AM HERE TO HELP!"

"I refuse to have her help me."

Akashi's eyes widened. "Why is that?"

"She is evil." Ayumi stated.

"You are gonna have to hurry anyway so just have –"

"No!" Ayumi demanded.

"Why must you be so complicated. Fine then."

"Really!"

Akashi nodded his head.

Ayumi looked delighted. For the first time, Akashi actually allowed her to have her way.

"Then I will go help you get dress. Come on~"

"Wait what!"

Her happiness did not last for that long. Once again, people flocked the hallway to see Akashi drag Ayumi to the room.

* * *

**Having a boy dress you up... awkward...**

**If you enjoyed:**

**~Follow/Fav  
~Review  
~Read 'A Miracles Love'**

**Chow~**


End file.
